Ocean of Green
by Dophne
Summary: I am not...I am not going to say it...but that man has a way of warming himself inside you and wrapping you around his beautiful, I never said that, finger. I want nothing more then to jump over board, my princess, but he entices me so that I forget what I am doing when I am standing on the ledge in the first place. Yours Always, Draco Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

June 18th, 1506

My Dear Princess of England,

It was a sunny day for once and we were out at sea on our way home to England when the ship was attacked. I was caught off guard by the fact that they, as in the pirates who attacked my ship, were so well dressed making me think that they had too much money to spare that they decided it was essential to look good while ransacking a poor carrier vessel. It was striking to think that you teased me upon my departure that I will be ship-napped by pirates and for it to come true makes me think that maybe just maybe you have an odd sixth sense working that you never knew about.

I know, I should be more scared about the situation but I have everything under control...I do really...okay maybe not but I will get control of my ship again! It grieves me to tell you that Blaise and some servant girl, I always forget her name, have placed themselves as the duke and princess returning from the trip to France. I could see that Hermione wanted to protest on so many levels but of course I held her back. She needed to stay a...virgin to marry the crown prince of France.

Anyways, it is surprising that when you are stuck in one spot for a period of time you begin to realize small details you never register before. My experience in riding a ship has changed not because I am in a cell but because I can feel the way the ship moves through the sea, the way she glides through the ocean, the way she creaks a bit at the slightest tilt. It was a calming effect on me clearing my mind while it made many others sick to their stomachs.

Well I guess you have the right, if you ever read these letters which I doubt because well I will probably sold as a slave and no matter how much I protest no one will believe me, to know who these pirates are. In many ways they seem to be well trained army men gone rogue that decided a life serving the King wasn't good enough for them so they decided to set sail and make riches instead. Smart plan if you ask me but that is not what I need since I already got that...anyways, the pirates. As I was saying they are the combination of classy and bland all in one. It mixed well because they knew how to treat ladies and gentlemen but still acted like a group of pirates they truly are. Their captain is the oddest of them all, my princess I kid you not, he is the definition of rebel gentlemen that even his jet black hair seems untamable. His eyes are so green they would make the greenest forests jealous with a crooked smile that made every servant girl, literally, swoon. For his name I only caught it once while we were being led away while he talked to Blaise thinking he was me but I still remember it since it etched itself in my memory forever: Captain Harry James Potter. If you ask me it is time for a new name because that does not sound very pirate like but that is my opinion and at the moment it does not matter.

I can only imagine what you might think if you see my crew and me are like. We look like caged cattle waiting to be eaten and in a way we were. They would come and pick one of us off one by one and we would never see them again. The moment their feet disappeared from the sight that was the end. When it came to picking time many of my crew members would gather around me and hide me from the sight of the pickers which astonished me because I have been told many times over of how rude and mean I am toward others. But I guess I did something right for them to try to protect me and your sister.

Which reminds me, your sister is a true bundle of energy cussing out the guards until she sleeps is quite away to make your mark. I have tried many times to calm her winds but she kept telling me off the sane way so I let her be. Then as time went on she grew quieter as it suddenly dawns on her that no matter how much she yelled, screamed, and whined no one was coming and that was that.

I am going to write longer lasting letters soon but for now I have nothing else to say since I am in the blind some small bits of gossip of the cleaning crew throw at each other as if we were not there. I swear these people have no care for their prisoners except during times of feeding, told you cattle, they throw at us loafs of stale bread the upper deck were unwilling to eat.

I love you,

Draco Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2

My Fairest Princess,

I am alone now. They have finally taken your sister above deck. I begged the guard to take me but they just looked at me indifferently before grabbing her arm and thrusting her out of the cage. She screamed and cried for me to help but I could do nothing. I kept shouting, even after she had long gone, that I was sorry. I am sorry my love for letting her go. For not being able to do my one and only duty. I can only pray to God that she does not end up in the crews' beds. Just that thought makes me want to kill myself.

I am alone. No one comes down anymore. I am forgotten. It seems that they have left me to die. What have I done to deserve such treatment my lady? Have I upset them when all I did was to appease them? They have not even given me a loaf of bread in days. I almost forgotten what it is like to feel full.

Is it bad that I am at peace? I finally feel like a free man no longer bound by ties of worry since I have no power over anything. Maybe losing all the power and submitting is true freedom. Allowing someone else to carry my burdens other than me. Am I a horrible person my love? Am I a coward for not wanting that kind of control?...

…I will never know your answer but I hope you do not. I hope you can love the man who will fight to come back to your side if he can. If I do not die in this cell. I will find you. I promise…

…The game is on. I have lost my senses. I am laying on the wooden bench in the cell staring at the ceiling of the bottom deck of the ship. Though I pretend I am watching the sky. Seeing the clouds float by, noticing the slight change of hue as you look at different parts, the way the sun travels across it. I feel like I can touch it now. I can feel my hand reach towards the sky but I feel nothing. What was it like hearing another person's voice, my lady?...

…Some crew man came down today with a bucket and a mop. He was half surprised to see me there. I just looked at him feeling my eyes look sullen and sunk in. I am a breathing lump of bones with skin. All the muscle and fat I once had is gone. The crew man drops his mop and bucket and runs back upstairs. Even as they do grunt work they are dressed nicely. What happened to my crew? Did they make it? It's too quiet but the ship was made so the prisoners cannot hear anything from the outside. I guess it truly is a cruel trick on those held below the ship. Not only do we take their sky, their fresh air, but we also take away their social interaction. Isolate them really.

A few minutes later I hear a pair of boots walking down the steps of the lowered down ladder. They sounded slow and eloquent as if the man walking down had all the time in the world. He probably did. I could not bring myself to care really but none the less I tilted my head just enough to see who was coming. If I was going to die I wanted to face my killer head on.

It was a slight surprise to come face to face with the same green eyes I saw on the first day. The same messy black hair that did not want to stay in place. He held himself with great finesse and confidence. I knew I was in the presence of the Captain of the crew. The true question is why he was here?

He looked at me. His eyes never left mine as he took out the keys of the cell, opened the door, walked inside and stopped at the foot of my bench. I could not read what he was feeling. His eyes held too much emotion while also holding nothing at all.

He bent down towards me still I watched him as he watched me. One arm went underneath my knees while the other wrapped around my shoulder. Suddenly I was stripped away from my bench in the arms of the Captain of my enemy and I felt like, for the first time, that I was truly free…

…The ground I was laying on was comfortable. Like sleeping on feathers. I did not want to wake up. But, my lady, every good thing has to come to an end. With a heavy sigh I opened my eyes. The first thing I notices was that I was on a bed surrounded by pillows. The second thing I noticed was that the room was large but messy with trinkets thrown around. I looked around and instantly knew this used to be my room. Yet, it looked nothing like it. I tried to move but a pain shot through me and my world went black again…

…The second time I awoke I was looking into indigo colored eyes. I breathed a sigh of relief as they belonged to Blaise. He was dressed well and looked healthy enough. He was watching me contently and smiled when I awoke. At first I wanted to punch him for forgetting me but a part of me know that he probably did mention me at the beginning and figured they killed me off.

"You look like someone dug you out of your grave too early," he spoke to me taking my hand in his. It was a comfort to finally hear another's voice, to feel another's skin.

"W-well that is…that is what you get when you have not eaten in a long time with no sun light," I croaked. I flinched since it hurt a bit to use my voice.

"Forgive me, my lord, I did not mean to leave you. Every time I inquired about you they would say that you were 'taken care of'," Blaise looked down in shame.

"Blaise, how many times…times do I have to tell you to call me Draco," I growl the best I could. He looked at me surprised at first before laughing and half-heartedly apologizing.

"I see you are awake," another unfamiliar deep voice spoke up from the foot of the bed. I looked up and saw green and I knew, again, whom it was.

"That I…that I am," I hated that I repeat my words but I guess my brain is not at full function without food or water for so long.

"I am Captain Harrison James Potter," he spoke informing of something I already know.

"Pl-pleasure," I squeaked.

"Draco tells me you are very important to him," it took me a minute to comprehend that he was talking about Blaise. I stayed quiet not really knowing what to say. Should I pretend to be Blaise? Or maybe we should use another name?

"I'm Caelum Havoc," I decided seeing Blaise flinch next to me. I guess he hoped I would reclaim ownership of my name but I could not risk it. Telling the Captain that he has been lied to by both of us might end up getting my best friend in a world of pain.

"Nice to meet you Cae," the Captain smirked sitting down at the edge of the bed near my feet.

"Like wise," was all I replied…

…Could feel my mouth water at the food laid in front of me. I wanted to eat it all but my stomach starved could not handle it. I nipped at my food trying hard to keep it all in. I needed to regain my strength. I was still in the dark and all the questions I would ask no one, not even Blaise, would answer. He would give me an apologetic look before changing the subject. Guess, it's their way of breaking you. Keeping you in the dark and feeding you information when it is convenient. I started to feel like an unwelcome guest at the party. I never was invited but forced to come along anyway. And I hated it.

I will get to the bottom of this. Find the pirate's weak spot and get back into your arms. I miss you dearly my love.

Yours Truly,

Draco Malfoy

**A/N: the … indicates that it is a snitbits of the letters he is writing. I thought it would be more interesting and allow more time to pass. Anyway PLEASE Review and tell me what you think! :) until next time. **


End file.
